As is commonly known, the process of showering in a bathroom setting often results in a high-moisture environment, making it difficult for a bather to see a visible reflection in the bathroom mirror. A similar problem exists for those in or near a sauna. Over the years, many people have attempted to shave in such a "steamy" environment without suffering cuts attributable to an inability to see exactly where they are shaving. In addition, those attempting to apply face make up suffer the frustration of sloppy applications when they cannot see a clear reflection. While some have mastered the technique of shaving or applying makeup without the need to see the features of their face during the process, others depend on a clear reflective surface to guide them. Following hot showers or saunas, this dependence generally involves the frustrating process of clearing the bathroom mirror of any moisture buildup for a period sufficiently long enough to permit effective shaving or makeup application. However the resultant steam from a hot shower or sauna persists in condensing on the mirror for quite some time after the shower has ended. This continual "fogging" of the mirror makes it difficult to maintain a clear reflective view. The person shaving or applying makeup must continuously wipe the mirror clean of moisture buildup and hope that it remains clear long enough to make a few more passes with the razor or makeup applique.
For those shavers who wish to dispense with the double process of showering and then shaving, these people combine their efforts and thereby shave in the shower. Unfortunately, those people who can effectively shave without a mirror are in the minority. As such, most people desiring to shave in the shower must bring a mirror in the shower with them. There are devices which appear to address the need for having a mirror in the shower. For example, the patent to Wyman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,065, discloses a reflective device which can be conveniently supported from a bathroom wall. As one would expect, however, the moisture buildup problem identified above, is exasperated when the shower is in progress because the steam is continuously being generated by the hot shower. Consequently, the mirror fails to provide an adequately clear reflective surface with which one can see to shave.
Whether one desires to shave or apply makeup in the bathroom following a hot shower or sauna, or one desires to shave directly in the shower, there are devices which address the problem of moisture buildup. In some cases, the above problem may be overcome by directly applying soapy water to the mirror followed by a rinsing off of the soap. While this process generally provides an adequately clear reflection, the process is sloppy at best. In addition, the streams of water remaining from the rinsing process often distort the reflected view. Another means for overcoming the problem of shaving or applying makeup in a steamy environment is the application of a defogging material to the mirror which prevents, to some degree, moisture accumulation on the mirror surface. However, even with this approach, the ability to prevent moisture accumulation often fails to be effective for sufficiently long periods or during multiple shaving periods. As a result, a person must reapply a defogging material on a continuous basis. In addition, if one does not have a defogging material readily available, as when traveling, they are precluded from shaving in the shower or must wait until after the bathroom clears of steam.
It would therefore be a novel improvement to provide a mirror which provides the ability to maintain a clear reflective surface in high-moisture environments associated with hot showers or saunas. The rotating mirror concept has been disclosed in other high-moisture environments, but not in the shower or sauna environment. For example, the patent to Wisdom, U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,912, discloses a rotating mirror for use in the dental field. In addition, the patents to Schuwerk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,937, and Grabowski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,212, among others, each disclose a rotating mirror for use as automobile rear view mirrors. However, the above devices are limited in that they are not suitable for bathroom use where one desires to shave in a steamy environment. In addition, none disclose a portable water resistent housing which may be affixed to a bathroom wall or placed on a bathroom counter in a self-sustaining position. As a result, it would be a novel improvement to provide a portable, water resistent rotating mirror for use in a shower or sauna during high-moisture periods which is actuated by a battery-powered motor disposed within a lightweight mirror housing. With such an improvement, a person would be provided with a hands-free means for ensuring that a clear reflective surface is maintained on a mirror without the need of defogging material or continuously wiping the mirror clear of condensation. In addition, the person need not wait until the bathroom or sauna clears of steam before beginning to shave or apply makeup.